The above identified U.S. patent application summarizes the background of the art of imaging of teeth in great detail. In brief, the prior art to the above identified application is deficient in that images of teeth taken with light transillumination were not reproducible. The above identified application teaches that the illumination source and imaging system must be held in a reproducible and repeatable position with respect to the tooth by anchoring the source and imaging system physically with respect to the tooth. The above identified application teaches that the light for illumination may be piped around in tight confines in a mouth using a light pipe material.